Approaching Light
by AoiKitahara
Summary: Bagaimana kau menghadapi takdir yang begitu tidak adil bagimu / Warn : Typo(s), OOC, EYD, absurd, strange, bad summary, bad story / Sequel from Because All Don't Always Smoothly / Pair : AkashixReaders / One-shot!


**Approaching Light**

 _Story © AoiKitahara_

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

 _Pair : AkashixReaders/OC_

 _Slight : ?_

 _Rated : T_

 **Warn : Typo(s), OOC, EYD, absurd, strange, bad summary, bad story, tata bahasa amburadul, alur kecepetan, etc.**

 _ **Summary : Bagaimana kau menghadapi takdir yang begitu tidak adil bagimu.**_

 **Sequel from Because All Don't Always Smoothly**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Don't like, don't read please**

 **Respect**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Love is probably like the sea. It's not all just fun and love.. you also have to embrace the sadness, pain, and everything else. That's when new feelings are born.."_

* * *

 **Author POV**

* * *

Kenapa setiap orang bisa datang dan pergi seenaknya ketika kita merasa nyaman? Apakah lucu ketika mereka dapat membuat kita menangis kesedihan? Apakah menyenangkan melihat kita tersiksa dengan sikapnya? Dan apakah sebegitu menariknya saat melihat kita di hancurkan secara perlahan?

' _Karna memang pada dasarnya roda kehidupan terus berputar, tidak selamanya kisah cinta harus berakhir manis seperti di dalam cerita novel dan perfilman, inilah kenyataan bahwa kita manusia, tidak pernah bisa saling mengerti'_

* * *

Kau menghela nafas sejenak, berusaha mengatur segala perasaan yang selalu menganggumu hingga saat ini, kau mengerti, benar-benar mengerti dengan hal itu. Kau melihat pemuda itu lagi, pemuda yang 2 tahun belakangan menggangu pikiranmu, pemuda yang masih menyandang status sebagai 'kekasihmu' meskipun tidak jelas bagaimana hubungan kalian saat ini.

"[name]" suara bernada ceria mengintrupsi pendengaranmu, suara yang begitu kau kenali, suara yang menjadi tempatmu berkeluh kesah tentang hubunganmu bersama pemuda bersurai _crimson_ tersebut.

"Ah Sayu, pagi" ujarmu menampakkan senyum tipis, tipis sekali hingga semua orang tidak menyadarinya.

Sayu. Manahara Sayu adalah sahabatmu beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat kau memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah atas tersebut. Kalian sangat akrab, memiliki hobi yang sama, kesukaan yang sama, dan kalian saling memahami diri masing-masing, meskipun ada beberapa hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentangnya.

"Kau memotong rambutmu?" tanyanya yang langsung menyentuh surai hitammu yang kini hanya tinggal sepundak.

"Yaah begitulah, hanya ingin berpenampilan berbeda dari biasanya, anehkah menurutmu?" tanyamu.

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih manis sekarang, meskipun aku tidak pernah berpikir kau akan memotong rambutmu, mengingat kau begitu keras kepala saat ibumu meminta kau memotong rambutmu" ujarnya.

Kau dan Sayu kembali melangkahkan kaki menelusuri koridor kelas, kau berpapasan dengan Akashi, namun sama seperti sebelumnya Akashi tak pernah mau melihatmu, ia hanya mengalihkan wajahnya lalu berjalan tenang seolah kau hanyalah angin lalu baginya. Sakit tentu saja itu yang kau rasakan, bahkan membuatmu hampir merasakan jurang keputusasaan, kau sadar bahwa harus melupakannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa dirimu yang begitu mencintai Akashi melupakannya? Kau mencintainya dengan tulus, dan kau kehilangannya. Begitu berat beban yang ada di pundakmu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya kau menghela nafas, menahan sesak yang berkecambuk di dadamu, menahan semua air mata yang dapat tumpah kapan saja, kau berusaha tegar, memang pada dasarnya kau bukannya orang yang dapat menahannya sendirian, namun entah mengapa kau tidak bisa menangis sekarang, bahkan rasanya seperti kau lupa bagaimana caranya menangis, kau lupa apa itu kebahagiaan, dan kau lupa bagaimana caranya jatuh cinta.

Semua perasaan tersebut hanya Akashi yang pernah mengetahuinya, hanya dirinya yang mampu mengajarkanmu tentang semua rasa itu, yang dapat menyadarkan kembali jiwamu yang terkurung dalam lubang keputusasaan, yang dapat menarikmu menggapai sebuah cahaya. Namun apa daya, takdir kini berubah, menyisakan kepingan kenangan yang tak luput di makan waktu, semua kepingan kenangan manis yang tersisa, tersimpan rapi di memorimu.

Kau belum dapat melepaskannya dan itu adalah fakta, kau belum dapat membuka hati untuk orang lain menggantikan posisi Akashi di hatimu itu adalah fakta, dan kau yang kenyataannya masih belum menyerah soal Akashi pun juga fakta. Namun kau berusaha menutupi fakta tersebut, berusaha untuk menjadikan semua fakta tersebut sebagai sebuah opini yang tidak bernilai apapun. Namun mau sehebat apapun kau menyembunyikannya, kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan dan itu adalah mutlak.

Setiap orang yang mengenalmu dan mengetahui jalan ceritamu menyuruhmu untuk berhenti ketimbang tersakiti terus menerus, mereka iba dengan keadaanmu, mereka cemas dengan perasaanmu, meskipun pada dasarnya mereka tidak pernah peduli dengan hal itu, tidak pernah peduli dengan perasaanmu, itu hanyalan sebuah simpati agar telihat **'baik'** di matamu.

Kau sadar, sangat sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan selama ini itu adalah sia-sia. Kau tau benar apa yang akan di katakan oleh orang lain di luar sana saat melihatmu. Toh kau juga tidak akan mengubis semua ucapan mereka, kau tidak memperdulikan semua ucapan mereka, karna ini hidupmu, kau bebas mengatur segalanya dan mereka hanya bisa mengomentarimu tanpa bisa merubah kehidupanmu.

Kesetiaanmu benar-benar kau tunjukkan selama ini, mengingat bagaimana banyaknya pria di luar sana yang mencoba meminta hatimu, yang meminta izin untuk berlabuh di dermaga hatimu. Tak ada satupun yang kau terima, hanya Akashi yang dapat melakukannya. Membuatmu buta dengan kenyataan bahwa di sekelilingmu di penuhi oleh berbagai orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, yang mampu membuatmu menangis bahagia hingga sesak nafas, bukan seperti Akashi yang membuatmu sesak penuh air mata kesedihan karnanya.

 **'Kau tak pernah ternilai di matanya'**

Kau tau itu, Akashi tidak pernah memandangmu sebagai seseorang yang begitu berarti di pikirannya. Kau hanyalah sebagai pelampiasannya ketika bosan, dari awal kau tidak pernah di harapkan olehnya dan kau tau itu. Kau hanyalah persinggahan baginya, mainannya ketika ia bosan dengan seluruh sekelilingnya yang begitu mononton. Kau terlanjur menjauh tanpa pernah bisa mencairkan hatinya yang kembali beku untukmu. Kau tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa sampai kapanpun.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelasku ya, sampai jumpa [name]" ujar Sayu yang berhasil menarikmu dari pikiranmu.

"Ah.. sampai jumpa di istirahat makan siang Sayu" ujarmu. Ia tersenyum kearahmu dan melambaikan tangannya.

Banyak orang tak sadar di balik wajahmu yang datar dan dingin tersimpan jutaan air mata suci yang mengalir setiap detiknya ketika mengingat seorang Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda yang membuatmu mencintai dirinya kemudian meninggalkanmu tanpa kepastian maupun alasan. Ketakutanmu ketika kalian menjalin hubungan asmara tersebut. Seakan memutus jerat benang merah tak kasat mata yang membentang di antara kalian, mengikat kau dan Akashi dalam sebuah takdir yang begitu aneh di antara kalian. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya, sekali lagi, kau ingin mengetahuinya, kau ingin mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda tersebut, kau ingin tau adakah dirimu di hatinya?

Bel istirahat pun berdering nyaring hingga memekikan telinga, pelajaran berakhir, kau mengambil kotak makan siangmu, membawanya pergi menuju atap, berjalan tanpa Sayu, meskipun dirimu mengatakan sampai jumpa di istirahat makan siang, nyatanya kau malah memakan bekalmu sendirian di atap, mencoba menikmati kesendirianmu sembari memandang langit biru nan cerah meskipun tak secerah hatimu.

Decitan pintu atap yang bergesekan dengan lantai pun mengisi pendengaranmu, seketika itu hamparan cakrawala seluas samudra pun menyita pandanganmu, membuatmu sedikit terdiam sebelum menyadari ada seseorang di sana. Ia tidak sendirian namun berdua dengan sesosok yang sangat familiar bagimu. Surai _crimson_ , punggungnya yang tegap, pundaknya yang lebar, dan suara _baritone_ yang sedikit serak tersebut mengintrupsimu.

"Sei.." gumammu pelan.

Pemuda tersebut menyadari kehadiranmu, dengan cepat pemuda tersebut berbalik pergi meninggalkanmu, melewatimu begitu saja seakan kau hanyalah sebuah roh tanpa tubuh. Seakan eksitensimu tak pernah ada dari awal. Matamu berkaca-kaca, apa sebegitu tidak pentingnya kah kau di matanya? Hingga bahkan kehadiranmu di anggap sebagai sebuah semut. Dadamu kembali merasakan ngilu yang luar biasa, yang selalu menghujam dan seakan meremukkan seluruh bagian jantungmu seketika.

"Tunggu Sei!" kau menahan pergelangan tangannya, mencoba menahan kepergiannya.

Akashi menghela nafas tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahmu ia berucap "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?".

Hatimu nyeri mendengar ucapan sinis Akashi, luka yang sebelumnya belum tertutup pun kini harus terbuka lebih lebar dari sebelumnya hanya karna ucapan Akashi. Kau menunduk tidak berani menatap matanya langsung.

"A-Apa kita masih menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanyamu, Akashi terdiam.

Kau memejamkan matamu erat-erat mencoba berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada, entah kenyataan yang menyakitkan ataukah menyenangkan kau berusaha siap dengan hati teguh.

"Entahlah.." ujar Akashi seketika itu membuatmu mendongkak menatap punggungnya.

"A-Apa maksudnya itu..?" gengaman tanganmu pun perlahan mengendur dan hanya terdengar suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak tau.. sekarang tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau pertanyakan bukan? Kalau begitu sampai jumpa" ujarnya yang langsung meninggalkanmu yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu atap tersebut.

Kakimu terasa lemas hingga membuatmu terjatuh bersimpuh di lantai, matamu memanas dan mulai mengalirkan anak sungai dari pelupukmu. Kau menundukkan kepala sembari menutup wajahmu dan mulai terisak pedih. Sebuah suara mengintrupsimu, menarikmu dari hal yang menyakitkan tersebut.

"Kau menghalangi jalan.." suara serak khas pria tertangkap di gendang telingamu.

Kau mendongkak dan menatap pria tersebut "Ma-Maafkan aku..".

Pemuda bersurai _silver_ dengan iris perak tanpa kilauan cahaya pun tertangkap pandanganmu. Pemuda yang tadi berbicara dengan Akashi. Pemain bayangan keenam tim basket Rakuzan. Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Jika kau ingin drama lebih baik jangan disini, kau mengangguku saja.." ujarnya sarkatis.

Kau meringis mendengarnya, ucapannya begitu menusuk, apakah kau terlihat sedang memainkan drama saat ini dimatanya? Kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri saat ini. Kemudian kau bangkit dan mengambil kotak makan siangmu, membungkukkan sedikit badanmu karna telah menganggu seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro, kemudian berlari meninggalkan atap.

* * *

Kau berusaha mengabaikan eksitensi Akashi, mencoba mengabaikan segala hal tentangnya, namun seberapa kerasnya usahamu semuanya menjadi sia-sia saat ini. Nyatanya kau tidak bisa memalingkan wajahmu darinya, kau masih tetap menjadi seorang _secret admirer_ nya, dan dihati kecilmu ada setitik harapan bahwa kalian akan kembali, setitik cahaya harapan. Meskipun kau hanya mengamatinya melalui kejauhan dan menanyakan keadaannya melalui teman sekelasnya atau setim basketnya, meskipun begitu kau tetap rela dan terus melakukannya meski kenyataan telah menenggelamkanmu berulang kali.

Hari kelulusan pun tiba, kau melihatnya berdiri di halaman sekolah, kakimu seakan membeku di tempat, kau ingin berfoto dengannya, kau ingin meminta kancing bajunya pada urutan kedua. Namun apa yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini? Memangnya siapa dirimu ini? Kau hanyalah orang asing baginya, tidak mungkin bukan jika kau tiba-tiba meminta hal yang tidak mungkin tersebut.

Sahabatmu yang mengerti keinginanmu pun akhirnya menemui Akashi, mendesaknya untuk berfoto denganmu. Akibat desakan dari Sayu, kau pun berhasil mendapat foto bersamanya, untuk kancing baju kau tidak mendapatkannya karna sepertinya ada orang lain yang telah mendahuluimu. Sayu mengacungkan ibu jarinya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.." ujarnya. Kau mengangguk tersenyum tipis kemudian memeluk sahabatmu.

Setelah kejadian itu kau berusaha mencoba lebih dekat lagi dengannya, namun tetap saja kau dan dia kini menjauh, kau memang tidak di takdirkan bersamanya. Kau mengerti itu, sangat mengerti dengan kenyataan tersebut. Kau berusaha membuka hati untuk orang lain, dan lagi-lagi gagal. Saat liburan kelulusan kau bercerita banyak hal kepada Sayu.

Hari itu sebuah kenyataan pahit kembali memukul dirimu, Sayu orang yang selama ini menjadi sahabatmu ternyata juga mencintai Akashi jauh sebelum ia mengetahui bahwa dirimu adalah kekasih Akashi menskipun tidak jelas hubungan kalian saat itu. Kau terdiam, butiran bening nan hangat menuruni pipimu, bukan! Kau bukan menangis karna takut Sayu merebut Akashi darimu. Kau hanya merasa bersalah, selama ini secara tidak sadar dan tidak langsung kau menyakiti sahabatmu sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya Sayu?" tanyamu dengan nada bergetar.

Sayu menatapmu dengan tatapan yang sama bersalahnya "Maafkan aku, selama ini aku berusaha melupakan Akashi-san karna aku menyayangimu sebagai sahabatku [name]".

"Tapi seharusnya kau mengatakannya lebih cepat! Jadi aku tidak perlu menyakitimu dasar bodoh!" bentakmu.

"Ya aku bodoh, aku bodoh karna sudah jatuh cinta pada kekasih sahabatku sendiri, tapi percayalah aku merelakannya denganmu, aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia dengan Akashi-san" ujarnya mengenggam erat tanganmu menggunakan kedua tangannya, meletakkannya di depan dadanya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi kau tidak harus terluka untuk kebahagianku, untuk kali ini aku tidak ingin egois, aku tidak ingin kau terluka Sayu.." ujarmu yang masih terisak.

Sayu menggeleng pelan "Tak apa, dari awal memang akulah yang salah karna jatuh cinta pada Akashi-san, aku hanya tidak ingin kita bertengkar hanya karna seorang pria yang menyakiti kita"

"Kau harus memiliknya Sayu, aku akan mundur.. Aku tidak ingin egois sekarang" ujarmu.

Sayu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahmu mempertemukan kening kalian.

"Tidak perlu, semua usahaku selama ini akan sia-sia jika kau mundur begitu saja.. Jika kau mundur, maka aku pun akan mundur, lebih baik aku melupakan Akashi-san ketimbang menusukmu dari belakang [name]" ujar Sayu sembari memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum lembut..

"Aku sudah cukup bahagia bersama Sei, kau bisa bersamanya sekarang Sayu" ujarmu.

"Tidak.. Sekalipun kau mengancam membunuhku aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, karna kau adalah satu-satunya sahabatku saat ini.. Aku tidak pantas disebut sahabatmu jika tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia [name]" ujarnya. Dirimu masih terisak mendengar ucapannya yang begitu menyesakkan.

"Tapi kau juga harus memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri Sayu.." ujarmu. Sayu kembali menggeleng.

"Aku tau seberapa gigihnya usahamu, seberapa kerasnya pengorbananmu padanya yang tidak sebanding denganku, memangnya menurutmu sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat hmm?" ujar Sayu.

"Karna itu.. tolong jaga Akashi-san untukku [name]" Sayu merangkup wajahmu dan menghapus jejak air mata yang sedari tadi terus mengalir tanpa henti.

* * *

Kau berjalan menyusuri jalanan perkotaan Tokyo, melewati _etalase_ toko-toko, kau memandang sebuah _manekin_ pakaian yang sangat indah sekali, mungkin kau harus mencobanya. Kau memasuki toko butik tersebut, berjalan menuju staff toko dan bertanya tentang pakaian yang terpajang di sebuah _manekin_ tersebut.

Sebuah _halter dress_ selutut dengan _pattern gingham_ dan _neckline_ berbentuk _halter_ berwarna _marun_ dipadukan dengan sepasang _ankle strap_ berwarna putih susu terlihat memeluk tubuh rampingmu dengan pas, kau menatap pantulan tubuhmu di sebuah kaca ruang ganti.

"Sepertinya aku akan menggunakannya untuk reuni SMP nanti.." gumammu pelan.

Kau pun menuju meja kasir dan membayar pakaian beserta _ankle strap_ tersebut. Setelah itu kau berjalan keluar toko butik dan kembali kerumah.

Hari itu kau tiba dengan dress yang beberapa hari lalu kau beli, karna udara cukup dingin kau pun memutuskan menggenakan _coat swing_ berwarna kelabu. Kau menggosokan kedua telapak tanganmu mencoba mengurangi hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuhmu, dengan langkan cepat kau memasuki _cafetaria_ yang berada di pinggir jalanan kota Tokyo. Kau menoleh kesana kemari mencari keberadaan teman-temanmu.

"[name]-chan!" suara seorang gadis mengintrupsi pendengaranmu sontak membuatmu menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menemukan sekumpulan teman semasa SMP mu yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau tersenyum tipis dan berjalan kearah mereka, namun senyumanmu pun memudar melihat seseorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ yang duduk disamping sebuah bangku kosong yang sepertinya sengaja di siapkan oleh teman-temanmu, kau hanya memasang ekspresi biasa dengan senyum tipis tulus.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya [surname]" ujar teman priamu.

"Ah begitulah Takagi-kun, aku sangat sibuk karna pekerjaanku sebagai penulis" ujarmu sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Memang susah jadwal seorang penulis novel terkenal sepertimu ya [surname]" ujar Takanashi.

Kau tertawa canggung mendengarnya.

"Kau ingin memesan apa [surname]?" tanya Takagi.

"Ah kalau begitu aku ingin Darjeeling tea dan Strawberry Shortcake" ujarmu. Takagi mengangguk mengerti dan mengacungkan tangannya dan tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan tiba dan mencatat pesananmu.

Kau melirik kesamping, telihat Akashi yang tengah menyesap tehnya dengan elegannya. Dari aromanya kau tau teh apa yang tengah di minum oleh Akashi. Darjeeling tea seperti yang kau pesan sebelumnya. Akashi melirikmu, seketika itu pandangan kalian bertemu membuat Akashi dan dirimu sedikit terkejut akan hal itu. Kau hanya bisa tersenyum canggung melihatnya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Akashi-kun" ujarmu yang tak lagi memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Sudah lama ya [name], sekarang kau sudah mapan.." ujarnya. Kau sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Akashi yang terdengar tidak seperti yang terakhir kali kau ingat.

"Ahahaha begitulah, kau juga Akashi-kun.. kudengar kau sekarang memimpin perusahaan Akashi Corps bukan? Itu hebat sekali.." ujarmu tersenyum manis.

"Begitulah.. bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Aku tidak mendengar berita tentangmu selama beberapa tahun belakangan" ujarnya.

"Baik seperti yang kau lihat, ah! Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah mempunyai pacar? Atau tunangan? Atau istri?" tanyamu. Akashi terdiam sebentar.

"Tidak, aku tidak memilikinya.. Selama ini aku menanti seseorang yang menghilang dari kehidupanku, tanpa kusadari eksitensinya begitu berarti selama ini.." ujarnya tersenyum miris.

"Oiya? Benarkah? Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu..?" tanyamu dengan wajah yang masih mengulas senyuman manis.

"Gadis itu adalah-" ujarnya terpotong akibat seorang gadis kecil bersurai _blonde_ berusia 5 tahun berlari memelukmu dari belakang.

"Mama!" gadis tersebut memanggilmu dengan sebutan mama.

"Reina.. kenapa kemari sayang?" tanyamu lembut sembari mengusap surai gadis kecil tersebut.

"Mama kenapa meninggalkanku?" tanya Reina.

Kau tersenyum lembut "Maaf mama lihat kau tadi sedang tidur, jadi mama tidak tega membangunkanmu"

Akashi yang tadinya bungkam mulai membuka suara "[name] dia siapa?".

Kau tersenyum lembut "Dia putriku, putri kandungku.. ayo Reina perkenalkan dirimu"

Gadis kecil nan cantik tersebut tersenyum dan mengangguk "Kise Reina salam kenal"

Akashi mematung seketika saat mendengar nama belakang gadis itu, namanya mirip dengan rekan setim saat masih bersekolah di Teiko. Jangan-jangan..

"Kau menikah dengan Kise Ryouta?" tanyannya, kau tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kami sudah menikah beberapa tahun yang lalu.." ucapanmu terdengar seperti sebuah kaset rusak dibenak Akashi.

"[name]cchi" suara bernada ceria memecah keheningan diantara kalian.

Semua temanmu menoleh kearah pemuda bersurai _blonde_ dengan iris _topaz_ yang tengah mengenakan seragam penerbangan udara (pilot). Akashi terdiam melihat pemuda tersebut. Kise, Kise Ryouta teman setimnya dulu yang kini tengah berada dihadapannya, bahkan Akashi bingung apakah ia harus bahagia karna bertemu dengan rekannya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, ataukah sedih?

"Akashicchi sudah lama tidak bertemu _ssu_!" ujarnya. Akashi hanya membalas tersenyum kecut.

"Sudah lama ya Kise.." ujarnya mencoba menahan semua perasaannya yang gundah gulana.

"Kapan-kapan bagaimana jika kita bermain basket lagi _ssu_?! Aku rindu sekali _ssu_!" ujar Kise dengan ceria.

"Ah.. kapanpun aku bisa.." ujarnya.

"Ah [name]cchi kemana saja _ssu_? Reina menangis mencarimu tadi, jadi aku mengantarkannya kemari" ujarnya

"Maafkan aku Ryou, aku sudah merepotkanmu, tadi aku berniat mengajak Reina, tapi kulihat tadi dia tertidur jadinya aku meminta Hiruki-san menjaganya" ujarmu.

Kau tidak menyadari, sedari tadi Akashi merasakan sesak di dadanya mendengar percakapan kalian yang terdengar seperti keluarga harmonis. Ah sekarang ia mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu saat ia mengacuhkan dirimu, sekarang ia tau perasaan yang selama ini kau rasakan akibat dirinya. Ia mengerti bahwa kini ia mendapat sebuah karma karnanya. Ia menatapmu dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa, meskipun perasaan sesak didadanya tak kunjung hilang saat melihatmu dan Kise bersama.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya semuanya.. sampai jumpa Sei.." ujarmu.

"Papa angkat!" ujar Reina sembari merentangkan tangannya dihadapan Kise.

"Baiklah!" Kise pun mengangkat tubuh Reina kemudian melambaikan tangannya kearah Akashi.

Kau bersama Kise bergandengan tangan, meninggalkan _cafetaria_ tersebut bersamaan dengan Akashi yang masih duduk terdiam disana. Kini ia merasakan apa itu sebuah karma, apa itu perasaan sakit hati, dan apa itu penyesalan. Ia terduduk terdiam dengan penuh penyesalan, menyesal karna selama ini ia tidak pernah menganggapmu ada, menyesal karna selama ini ia tidak pernah menghargai seluruh perasaan dan usahamu, ia hanya dapat menyesal, menyesali semuanya, menyesali kebodohannya. Harta dan rupa saat ini tidak berarti sekarang, ia hanya ingin bersamamu, namun terlamabat sudah. Kau kini milik orang lain, ia tidak bisa kembali meminta hatimu seenaknya.

Langit kelabu dan rintikkan hujan pun turun seakan memberi kesempatan untuk mengenang, Akashi menatap keluar jendela, menatap refleksinya. Dan kini ia kembali termenung, ia kehilangan gadis yang begitu dicintainya karna kebodohannya sendiri. Sementara dirimu kini merasakan semua akhir yang bahagia, kau telah menghapus perasaanmu pada Akashi dan mencoba membuka hatimu untuk Kise yang tanpa kau sadari sudah merebut hatimu pada akhirnya.

' _Remember when she was your princess and you were her prince._

 _Remember whenever she smiled, you would always smile back?_

 _Remember when you both fought but made up right after?_

 _If you make one wrong move, that precious that you love will be gone'_

 _._

 _._

 _Think about your girlfriend while you reading this.._

 _Now.. answer this question_

 _How many guys would like to be with her right now?_

 _How many guys do you think that are in love with her smile?_

 _That beautiful smile that only SHE has_

 _They're a lot of guys, aren't they?_

 _You don't know what she feels_

 _She cries a lot when you fail on her_

 _However.._

 _She chose YOU_

 _To her.._

 _You're the most perfect guy in the world.._

 _She loves each one of your flaws_

 _With your bad days and attitude_

 _And she still calls you her 'King'_

 _She loves you just the way you are.._

 _She loves you even when YOU are the one that starts fighting_

 _She loves you and only you even though you don't trust her_

 _She even loves you.._

 _When you can't control yourself and you start yelling at her_

 _Now,_

 _I just want you to.._

 _APPRECIATE_

 _what you have_

 _So many people want to be with her.._

 _They want her so badly, that they're waiting for your first mistake_

 _To get at her.._

 _And if you mess up.._

 _You'll see her in someone else's arms_

 _And there is when you'll realize.._

 _That the most perfect girl you've ever met.._

 _But guess what...?_

 _It'll be too late..._

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

* * *

 **A/N :  
**

 **ENDING MACAM APAAA INI?! *pundung dipojok kamar***

 **Oke sequel ini Aoi bikin setelah 10 hari pulang kampung tanpa menyentuh my lovely laptop.. T-T**

 **Endingnya itu cerita karangan (karna ngga mungkin nikah padahal masih pelajar :v tapi bagian yang udah move on nya itu beneran)**

 **Untuk fic Nightmare In Reality masih pending gegara kehabisan ide.. :''v**

 **Thank you for waithing this sequel.. :''v**

 **See you later.. '-')/**


End file.
